


Skip Train

by InspiritsExoL



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, LRT, M/M, Train Ride
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiritsExoL/pseuds/InspiritsExoL
Summary: kung saan muli nagkita ang mag ex best friends sa lrt. maiaayos ba ang huling alitan at masasabi na ba nila ang nararamdaman nila sa isa't isa?
Kudos: 9





	Skip Train

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Commissioned work for @rjbloves_exo and raffled to @baekksong

Martes. 

Ito ang isa sa pinaka gustong araw ni Baekhyun dahil hindi niya kailangan mag madali dahil 12 pm ang pasok niya at hindi _rush hour._ _Byun Baekhyun, typical stressed second-year accounting student sa DLSU na nakikituloy sa tita niya sa may Binondo._

Bandang 10:45 sumakay na siya sa LRT Station ng _ Doroteo Jose _ at nag muni-muni lang sa loob ng bagon bago ilabas ang phone niya at earphones para makinig ng kanyang lectures. Mabilis lang naman ang biyahe sakto sa  _ podcast  _ ng kanyang professor. 

Napailalim pala ang earphones niya kaya kinailangan niyang kapain ang bawat sulok ng bag niya.

Sa paghila niya, biglaang niyang nasiko ang kanyang katabi.

“Sorry po kuya.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na sinamahan ng mahinhing pagyuko. Sa pag-angat ng kanyang ulo, hindi niya inakala na ang katabi pala niya sa loob ng bagon ay ang matagal na niyang _ ex-best friend n _ a si Chanyeol.

“OMG BAKIT KA ANDITO?” Sigaw ni Baekhyun at sinabayan pa ng tulak sa kanyang katabi. 

Napakunot ng noo si Chanyeol dahil gulat na gulat si Baekhyun na makita siya. Di rin naman makapaniwala si Chanyeol dahil matagal na rin mula nung huli nilang pagkikita.  _ Park Chanyeol _

“Kasi ito station malapit sa school ko?” Nasa UN Avenue station na kasi sila at si Chanyeol kasi pumapasok sa UP Manila, taking up Biochem.

“Uh hehehe” medyo napahiya si Baekhyun kasi nung mapasigaw siya parang nakakita siya ng multo. Actually sana multo na lang nakita niya kasi napaka-awkward na bigla yung hangin sa pagitan nila. Kung pwede lang magtago ngayon, ginawa na niya.

Punong puno ng tensyon yung hangin sa pamamagitan nilang dalawa.  _ Awkward. _ Parang hindi nila alam kung maguusap ba sila o hindi. Ang huling beses kasi na nagkausap sila, hindi maganda ang high school ending nila. Simula doon hindi na sila nakapagusap ulit at lumipat na sila parehas sa Manila. Nakakapanghinayang na sa tagal na nilang best friends ganito ang naging wakas ng highschool nila.

“Uhm…” Si Chanyeol na nagsimula magsalita. “Kamusta na pala parents mo?”

“Okay naman silang dalawa. Parents mo? Kamusta na sina tita and tito?”

“Same old same old... namimiss ko na nga sila kasi minsan di na ako makauwi sa probinsya eh.” medyo napa simangot si Chanyeol. Kahit gusto niya ang kurso niya at unibersidad, hindi mo naman maiiwasan mamiss ang mga magulang mo.

“Same. Ang dami kasi kailangan gawin eh.” hindi siya makatitig sa direksyon ni Chanyeol at kanina pa niya pinapaglaruan ang hawak niya.

“Kamusta pala accounting? Masaya naman ba?”

Medyo napapout si Baekhyun. “Please anong masaya sa Accounting pero ito pinaka practical na course na kunin eh. Kamusta naman course mo? Nageenjoy ka ba sa biochem?”

“Oo. Tagal ko na pangarap yun diba?”

The  _ awkward silence _ continues. Hindi dahil naubusan na sila ng sasabihin sa isa’t isa kasi imposible naman yun dahil ang dami kaya pwede ikuwento… pero hindi lang talaga maganda yung huling usapan nila.

Patingin-tingin lang si Baekhyun ng malayo at nagdadalawang isip kung mag susuot siya ng earphones o hindi. Kasi pag nag earphones siya, Chanyeol  _ might _ take it na ayaw lang talaga niya makipagusap sa kanya.

Kung akala nila wala na mas magiging as awkward sa kaganapan ngayon, bigla ba naman nasira ang tren sa may  _ Pedro Gil. _ Baekhyun is already internally wishing 5 minutes lang masira. Not only kasi malalate siya, para lang din mas bumilis ang oras at medyo makalayo na siya. Kasi hindi talaga siya ready ngayon.

_ 20 minutes _ na nakalipas at napatingin siya sa kaliwa at kitang kita niya pawis na pawis si Chanyeol. He knows all too well na si Chanyeol ang taong madaling mainitan. Kaya linabas niya ang maliit na electric fan na lagi niya dala. "Uhm... gusto mo? Ang init eh"

"Wag na ikaw na lang."

"Yeol, sa pagkaalala ko ayaw mo sa mainit kaya tanggapin mo na." then the old nickname popped out. 

Ang dami naman tumatawag kay Chanyeol ng Yeol, pero iba kasi pag kay Baekhyun galing. Parang ang sarap ibalik ng dati nilang pinagsamahan.

Kinuha na kaagad ni Chanyeol at pinahanginan na niya sarili niya.

Unconsciously napatingin si Baekhyun sa best friend niya. Wala pa din siyang pinagbago talaga. He is still the same Chanyeol na nakilala niya sa probinsya sa may dagat noong bata pa sila. _ Gwapo pa rin. _

Pag tinitingnan niya si Chanyeol, parang dinadala siya sa memory lane. Simula nung bata sila hindi na sila nagkahiwalay. Naiba lang talaga nung bago sila mag kolehiyo sa Maynila.

Mula elementary nung nasa probinsya pa sila, sila na talaga ang mag best friends. Sabay sila pumapasok at umuuwi. Sabay din sila nangarap na sa Maynila na din mag kolehiyo. Same school din para  _ together forever. _

Kung titingnan mo kung paano sila noon, hindi talaga iisipin na sobrang magkalayo na nila ngayon. Saan ba talaga nagkagulo? Ano ba naging mali?

\--

Nagsimula ito tatlong taon ang nakalipas, may  _ uninvited guest _ sa buhay nila. 

Si Hana, transferee siya dahil kinailangan nilang lumipat sa probinsya. Nagkahiwalay ang mga magulang niya at pinatira siya sa lolo at lola niya.

Bilang class president, si Chanyeol ang tumulong sa mga transferees tungkol sa mga pasikot-sikot sa school at mga importanteng bagay para hindi siya maligaw at mahuli sa school. Yan kasi ang bilin sa kanila ng adviser nila.

Matalino at maganda si Hana. Yung iba nga nilang kaklase sinasabi sina Chanyeol at Hana bagay sa isa’t isa. Parehas kasi sila matalino at pinagpala ng mga magagandang genes. Mapapansin na parati rin sila magkasama. Kaya hindi talaga maiiwasan ang mga panunuyo ng kanilang mga kaklase. 

Wala naman din masyadong pakialam si Baekhyun nung una  _ ata. _

“Baek! Sorry di kita masasamahan umuwi mamaya nag papatulong kasi si Hana.” Sigaw ni Chanyeol sa labas ng classroom.

“Okay lang naman may bukas pa naman…” Mahinang sambit ni Baekhyun. Pero may pagkadismaya sa boses niya. Sanay kasi na parati sila sabay umuuwi.

_ ‘Mababaw lang na bagay. Dapat hindi masyado dibdibin.’  _ sabi ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya.

Pero si Baekhyun may ibang napapansin kay Hana habang tumatagal na sila magkasama. Una akala lang talaga ni Baekhyun, gusto lang talaga makipagkaibigan kay Chanyeol. Sino nga naman ayaw makipagkaibigan kay Chanyeol?

Matalino, mabait, parating nakangiti, gentleman, lahat na. Yan nga nagustuhan ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Simula noong Junior High pa talaga. Syempre hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang mga nararamdaman ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Hanggang best friends lang talaga.

Si Hana din mukhang higit pa sa pagkakaibigan ang gusto ni Hana. Parang may gusto siya kay Chanyeol. 

Sinubukan ni Baekhyun hindi pansinin. Kasi wala naman siya mapapala pag pipigilan niya si Hana. _ Bahala na lang talaga.  _

Lumapit si Hana kay Baekhyun dahil may sasabihin daw siyang importante. Naglakad sila sa likod ng school.

“Ano yun?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Diba may game night kayo ni Chanyeol tuwing friday?”

“Oo. bakit?”

“Okay lang ba na hindi ka sumama? Kasi gusto ko na magtapat kay Chanyeol…”

Sabi na nga ba. May gusto talaga si Hana kay Chanyeol. May laban ba si Baekhyun?  _ Syempre alam wala. _

“Subukan ko sabihin.” mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun at umalis na lang na nakayuko lang ang ulo habang naglalakad. Para bang bigla siya nanlambot.

Dahil hindi nakatingin si Baekhyun sa dinadaanan, may natamaan siya habang naglalakad. Si Chanyeol pala. “Oh bakit isang bakol ang mukha mo?”

“Wala… pero Chanyeol di na ako sasama sa game night natin. Kayong dalawa lang ni Hana.” pinilit niya ngumiti pero ang sakit sakit sa loob niya. 

“Eh hindi ko na lang itutuloy kung di ka sasama. Dapat andun ka!.”

Sino ba makakatanggi kay Chanyeol? Oo gusto niya talaga. “Sige na nga.”

Alam niya magagalit si Hana pero bahala na. Uuwi na lang siya maaga.

Pero mukhang mali ang desisyon niya na sumama. Kasi parang anino lang siya dahil hindi siya masyado pinapansin. Kung makasiksik nga si Hana kay Chanyeol at ni di man lang nagrereklamo si Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun excused himself papunta sa CR kasi naiinis na talaga siya. Kailangan niya maghilamos. Ang hindi inexpect ni Baekhyun na ang makita niya hinahalikan na ni Hana si Chanyeol sa pisngi. Parang bigla nalang sinaksak ang puso ni Baekhyun. Ang sakit sakit.

“A-ah… Chanyeol, uwi na ako. Medyo masama pakiramdam ko.” hindi na niya hinintay si Chanyeol sumagot sa kanya. Umalis na lang siya na may bigat sa puso.

\---

Ilang araw na din hindi pinapansin ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Nakakapagtaka nga para sa bestfriend niya. Pati sa lunch, hindi din sila sabay.

Isang beses kailangan magharap si Chanyeol at si Baekhyun dahil magkagrupo sila sa isang performance task. Naging usap-usapan na ng grupo kung saan sila papasok sa kolehiyo. 

“Hinihintay ko lang ang resulta ng UP Manila.” sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Sigurado doon din papasok si Baekhyun. Tama ba?” tanong ng kaklase nila na si Seulgi. Syempre hindi mapahiwalay ang dalawang mag best friends kaya alam nila na pati sa kolehiyo magkasama sila.

Umiiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun at biglang pinapawisan.

“Diba Baek?” ulit na tanong ni Seulgi.

“Uhh… nakatanggap ako ng scholarship sa DLSU.”

Parang nabuhusan si Chanyeol ng malamig na tubig. “Ha?” gulat na gulat siya. Hindi umimik si Baekhyun.

Pagkatapos ng subject na yan, hindi na naman sila nag kibuan. More like iniiwasan na talaga ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. 

Pero nung pauwi na sila, biglang hinila ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. 

“Yeol! Ano ba? Nasasaktan ako!” sigaw ni Baekhyun pero hinila pa din siya ni Chanyeol papunta sa dagat.

“Baekhyun, may ginawa ba ako? Bakit mo ba ako iniiwasan.”

  
  


“Gusto ko lang mag isa muna ngayon.”

“Bakit hindi mo sinabi sa DLSU ka na?”

“Chanyeol, hindi naman dapat forever parati tayo magkasama di ba?” sa totoo lang sinasabi lang ito ni Baekhyun kasi gusto lang niya lumayo. Ayaw na niya itong sakit na ito.

Kumirot ang puso ni Chanyeol. Para bang tinadyakan siya. Hindi niya kasi kaya mawalay sa best friend niya. Hindi dahil best friends sila… actually hindi din talaga siya sigurado sa nararamdaman niya. Pero hindi niya makita sarili niya hindi kasama si Baekhyun.

“Pero Baekhyun ang babaw naman kung yan ang rason mo iwasan ako…” hinawakan ni Chanyeol kamay ni Baekhyun pero pumiglas si Baekhyun. “Please! Sabihin mo naman bakit bigla ka nagkakaganito.”

“Kasi gusto kita at nasasaktan ako pag nakikita ko may kasama kang iba!” At sa wakas, nalabas na ni Baekhyun ang matagal na niyang tinatago sa kaibigan.

Kumirot lalo ang puso ni Chanyeol, pero hindi talaga niya alam bakit. Wala siya maisip na sabihin.

Si Baekhyun hindi din naman umasa na sasagutin ni Chanyeol yung sinabi niya. Kaya umalis na lang siya.

Simula doon, hindi na talaga sila nagkakakibuan. Hanggang sa lumipat na sila sa Manila, never talaga nag krus ang landas nila.

Sa pagkakawalay nila sa isa’t isa, doon lang napagtanto na gusto din pala ni Chanyeol ang best friend niya. Totoo pala ang kasabihang “Nasa huli ang pagsisisi.”

Matapos ang ilang taon at ngayon dinala ng tadhana sa LRT na nasira magkaharap. Maraming gusto sabihin si Chanyeol na hindi man niya masabi. 

“Baekhyun…” hindi pa natapos ang sasabihin niya biglang umandar ang tren.

“Hay sa wakas! Kahit late ako, at least makakapasok ako!” sabi ni Baekhyun at tumingin kay Chanyeol. “May sasabihin ka ba?”

Siguro dinala sila dito ng tadhana. Pero heto si Chanyeol naduduwag ata sa harap ng tadhana. “Wala naman  _ siguro _ . Malapit na stop mo.”

“Oo nga eh. Nice to see you again, Chanyeol.” tapos ngumiti kay Chanyeol. Yung ngiti na hindi naman masyado malaki pero biglang natunaw si Chanyeol.

“Can I see you more often?”

“Let’s see.” Bumaba na sa tren si Baekhyun at lumingon sa kaibigan.

“Gusto kita.” sabi ni Chanyeol pagsara ng pinto ng tren. Hindi niya alam kung narinig ito o hindi. 

\---

Narinig ni Baekhyun na may sinabi si Chanyeol ngunit wala na rin sa isip niya dahil  _ late na late na  _ siya. Habang nasa klase ay di niya maiwasang isipin si Chanyeol at ang huli niyang sinabi bago magsara ang pinto ng tren.

Sana pala niyaya niya si Chanyeol mag merienda para kahit papaano mapagusapan nila ang mga bagay na matagal ng nasa likod ng kanilang isipan.  _ Maibabalik pa ba namin ang dating pinagsamahan? _

“Masama ba yayain yung dati mong kaibigan na medyo nagka _ fallout  _ ka?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanyang kaibigan na si Kyungsoo.

“Siguro? Wala namang mawawala tutal mag tatanong ka lang naman.” Sambit ng kanyang kaibigan.

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanyang palad at nag-iisip kung itutuloy niyang tawagan si Chanyeol.  _ Eto na talaga tatawagan ko na wala ng atrasan. _

Natauhan si Baekhyun nang marinig niya ang malakas na tunog ng  _ bell.  _ Uwian na para sa marami tulad ni Baekhyun na hindi naman nakatira malapit sa campus.

_ Pwede naman siguro yayain si Chanyeol bukas o sa kung kailanman.  _ Hindi natuloy ang kanyang pagtawag. Habang naglalakad palabas ng campus ay napapaisip si Baekhyun kung darating ba ang ulit ang pagkakataon na magkasabay sila sa tren.

Hindi parin maalis ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga mata sa pangalan ni Chanyeol sa kanyang cellphone. Lingid sa kanyang kaalaman ay may taong naghihintay sakanya.

“Baekhyun!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan. Ilang oras din siyang naghihintay dito sa  _ lobby _ para lang sabay silang makauwi at makapagusap muli. 

“Hala! Bakit ka nandito?” Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun na nasa harapan niya si Chanyeol kanina nasa isip niya lang.

“Hinintay talaga kita…” Sambit ni Chanyeol at direstong nakatingin kay Baekhyun. Walang masabi si Baekhyun sa loob ng ilang segundo dahil iniisip rin pala siya ni Chanyeol.

Di mapigilan ni Baekhyun na tumawa sa sitwasyon. Nagpapasalamat nalang siya at hindi na nga kailangan pang magdalawang isip. 

“Tara habulin natin yung skip train para makaupo ulit tayo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang nakangiti. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
